The use of computers in today's business operations has generated one pressing problem relating to the storage and retrieval of tape cartridges. With the costs of office space increasing regularly and the number of tape cartridges requiring space for storage and retrieval, computer departments are searching constantly for more effective systems for the storage and retrieval of tape cartridges. There are several types of storage systems on the market for use in the storage and retrieval of tape cartridges but all storage systems are constantly fighting the battle of being able to store the maximum number of tape cartridges in the minimum space. Also, the storage system must be rugged so as to withstand the constant use. Also, the storage system has to provide space for an indexing system so that the tape cartridges may be stored in a location from which they may be readily retrieved.